Naruto: the lonely island
by Kamakasie
Summary: yes this has been done before but yes i did get permision from KyuubiKitsune23 to continue it first two chapters belong to him tho
1. Chapter 1

**YO KAMAKASIE HERE AND I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING YOUR THINKING "THIS HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE YOUR JUST STELING KYUUBIKITSUNE23'S IDEA" WELL YOU CAN ALL SUCK ME OFF CAUSE I GOT PERMISSION TO CONTINUE HIS STORY AND WHILE I DON'T PRETEND THAT IT WILL BE BETTER I WILL BE POSTING THE ORIGINAL TWO CHAPTER WITH AUTHENTIC A/N AND MISTAKES IN SPELLING SO DON'T BITCH TO ME ABOUT IT**

**An: **Yo kyuubikitsune23 here I'm back. Now I'm just going to just going to say since I'm still new to this my chapters will be like ever month. Just to give you fair warning. Also I got this idea when I was watching the music video. Also I'm just going to say I have two or three new stories I'm going to write out. Now in this Naruto and Gaara are the lonely islands while Killer Bee in Akon.

I don't own Naruto or the lonely islands. If I did well then I'd be a boss.

Chapter 1: I Just Had Sex

**XXX**(Konoha, Hokage's Tower)**XXX**

Tsunade was sitting with teams 7-10 waiting for a new music video that suppose

"So what's this group called again?" Kiba Inuzaku asked.

"I think their called 'The Lonely Island', weird name huh?" said none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Shh I think it's starting." Tsunade said as she pointed at the TV.

**XXX**(Suna, Kazekage's Tower)**XXX**

"Yo Temari is it on yet!" Kankuro called to his sister while waiting for his popcorn.

"It should be any Sec now so hurry up!" She called back to him. She then looked to the TV to see it coming up.

"Kankuro It's on!" She yelled.

Kankuro then bust throw the door and sat by his sister with his popcorn ready. "Hey where's Gaara by the Way?" Temari just shrugged then turned back to the screen

**XXX**(Kumo, Raikage's Tower)**XXX**

"Raikage-sama please calm down it's going to start soon." Yugito Nii said trying but failing to calm her Kage down.

"I know but I just have this funny feeling Bee is up to something." A said while looking around for his brother.

"Didn't you send Bee-sensei on a mission Raikage-sama?" Samui asked in her usual calm tone. A just nodded but still had that funny feeling running up his spine.

"Oh look it's on." Yugito said while turning up the volume.

**XXX**(T.V)**XXX**

The screen lit up to show Naruto, Gaara and Bee all on top of a building looking out over a city.

"Holy Shit its Naruto And Gaara!" Kiba shouted only to hit in the back of the head by Tsunade.

"What the Hell is Bee Doing!" A yelled only to get a shrug from both the two blondes who were looking at the TV.

[Naruto]  
>Sometimes!<br>Something beautiful happens!  
>In this world!<p>

[Killer bee]  
>Oh!<br>Killer Bee!  
>And Lonely Island!<p>

[Naruto]  
>You don't know how to express yourself so!<br>You just gotta sing!

[Killer bee]  
>I just had sex!<br>And it felt so good! (felt so good!)  
>A woman let me put my penis inside her! (Her!)<br>I just had sex (Hey!)  
>And I'll never go back! (Never go back!)<br>To the not-having-sex!  
>Ways of the past!<p>

The next screen showed Naruto Walking into a room with a girl on the bed who was trying to cover herself.  
>[Naruto]<br>Have you ever had sex?  
>I have, it felt great!<br>It felt so good when I did it with my penis!

A girl let me do it!  
>It literally just happened!<br>Having sex could make a nice man out' the meanest!

Gaara then showed from a pillar while jumping on to some elderly couple.  
>[Gaara]<br>You'll never guess where I just came from!  
>I had sex!<br>If I had to describe the feeling it was the best!

When I had the sex!  
>'Meant my penis felt great!<br>And I called my parents right after I was done!

The next shot showed Naruto walking out of a café restroom, then switch to him sitting by the girl acting like he was grabbing her breast.  
>[Naruto]<br>Oh hey, didn't see you there!  
>Guess what I just did!<br>Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest!

The screen switched to Naruto and Gaara sitting a spa.

[Gaara]  
>Well sure!<br>Nice of her to let you do that thing!

[Naruto]  
>Nice of any girl ever!<p>

[Gaara]  
>Now sing!<p>

The screen then switched back to Bee who was still standing on the building.  
>[Killer Bee]<br>I just had sex!  
>And it felt so good! (Felt so good!)<br>A woman let me put my penis inside her! (Her!)  
>I wanna tell the world!<p>

Naruto and Gaara then showed sitting in a steam room.  
>[Naruto]<br>To be honest  
>I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it!<p>

[Gaara]  
>Doesn't really make sense!<p>

[Naruto]  
>But man, screw it!<p>

[Gaara]  
>I ain't one to argue with a good thing!<p>

[Naruto]  
>She could be my wife!<p>

[Gaara]  
>That good?<p>

[Naruto]  
>The best 30 seconds of my life!<p>

[Gaara]  
>I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her!<p>

[Naruto]  
>Cuz honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure!<br>With that in mind the soft, nice-smellin' girl's better!

[Gaara]  
>She let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater!<p>

[Killer Bee]  
>So this one's dedicated to them girls!<br>That let us flop around on top of them!  
>If you're near or far, whether short or tall!<br>We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you!

[Gaara]  
>She kept looking at her watch!<p>

[Killer Bee]  
>Doesn't matter, I had sex!<p>

[Naruto]  
>But I cried the whole time!<p>

[Killer Bee]  
>Doesn't matter, I had sex!<p>

[Gaara]  
>I think she might have been a racist!<p>

[Killer Bee]  
>Doesn't matter, I had sex!<p>

[Naruto]  
>She put a bag on my head!<p>

Bee, Gaara and Naruto are seen standing in front of a huge crowd who started to sing with them.  
>[Killer Bee]<br>Still counts!  
>I just had sex!<br>And my dreams came true! (Dreams came true!)  
>So if you had sex in the last 30 minutes then you're qualified to sing with me!<br>I just had sex! (everybody sing!)  
>And it felt so good! (we all had sex!)<br>A woman let me put my penis inside her! (I wanna tell the whole world!)  
>I just had sex! (I just had sex!)<br>And I'll never go back! (no, no, no!)  
>To the not-having-sex!<br>Ways of the past!

The final shot showed Naruto, Bee and Gaara with Fireworks coming out of where the dicks are.

**XXX**(Konoha)**XXX**

There was a tense silence till Kiba broke it by laughing like a Hyena.

"Oh…My…God that was Awesome!" He said through his laugh. "That was such a great song. I hope they play that again."

Sakura on the other hand was shaking with rage. 'That…that perverted Bastard. I'll kill him when I next see him.' though the pink haired banshee.

Tsunade just had a blank face but on the inside see was raging. 'I knew that perverted Toad would corrupt 'my' little Naru-chan!' she screamed in her mind. She then began to think of the perfect torture to kill a certain toad Sannin.

**XXX**(Suna)**XXX**

Both Temari and Kankuro we're bug eyed when they saw their little brother start singing about sex.

"Kankuro please tell what I saw was a genjutsu." Temari asked her brother.

"I don't know what did you see." He said while still looking at the screen.

"Gaara with Naruto Uzumaki and some really buff guy singing about sex."

"Nope I saw the same thing."

A tense silence came over the two before Kankuro started to cry.

"What's Wrong you?" Temari Asked

"Nothing I'm just so proud of Gaara." He said with tears of joy cascading down his face.

"About what?"

"That he on his way to becoming a pervert!" he shouted only to meet the ground by Temari's Fan.

"ERO-BAKA!" She shouted while beating him.

**XXX**(Kumo)**XXX**

"Why Kami? Why did you give me such an idiotic brother?" A asked while looking up at the ceiling as if it had the answer.

"Know what's actually amazing." Yugito said out of no where.

"What's that Yugito." A asked.

"He sung pretty well in that video."

Both Samui and A stopped in their tracks. When they heard this before, looking back at the TV. Then going over what sang then looking wide eyed.

"S-she's right he actually sang really well just then." Samui stated

Both A and Samui then proceeded to faint on the spot. For they had thought the apocalypse was coming.

Yugito could only shake her head at the two before thinking.' Maybe Bee-sensei could introduce me to the blonde.' A blush appeared on her face before shaking it away.

The End

**AN: **Damn that was fun to make. Well people review and tell me what you think. So JA NE.

**WELL THAT WAS FUNNY I ACTUALLY LOVED THE STORY SO YEAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO KAMAKASIE HERE AS I SAID BEFORE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE COPY AND PASTED AND AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK KYUUBIKITSUNE23 FRO ALLOWING ME TO CONTINUE THE NEXT CHAPTERS!AND I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS DOWN THEERE IN THE AUTHORS NOTES BUT THE NEXT SONG I WILL BE WRITING MYSELF WILL BE 'IM ON A BOAT'**

**AN: hey guys it's me again. Now I went over the reviews and some asked that I do some more songs so I will be adding on to the story. And for the next few chapters I will be doing these songs next the creep, a three-way and Jack Sparrow. Also I'm going to be working On ****the Black XAntibody Tamers**** As much as I can so I will need a beta to look over the story and if someone wants to help me on the story as well that would really help. So with that said let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto nor do I own the Lonely Island or their songs.**

Chapter 2 The Creep

**XXX **(Konoha) **XXX**

Tsunade was having a very bad day. Reason being the council had watched the music video Naruto and Gaara had made and were asking to kick Naruto from the force for embarrassing Konoha. All so she had to deal with two of the three Suna siblings questioning here why Gaara was with Naruto. All she could do was sigh before returning back to her paperwork or known as the bane of all Kage's.

'Who ever created this torture call paperwork needs to hanged.' She thought while glaring at the stack of paper that was she was pretty sure was laughing at her. Just then a knock was heard coming from the window behind her.

So turning around in her seat to see what was only to see someone she would have never excepted to see. It was Jiraiya who was looking at her with a very sheepishly.

"Hey hime you mind opening the window." Tsunade just kept looking at him for about a minute before moving to the window and opening. "Why thank you hime!" Jiraiya said happily only when he entered the office was he decked in the face by Tsunade's fist and sent flying through a wall.

Jiraiya could only try to pull himself from the wall and try to calm Tsunade down to at least tell him why she did that. "What was that for Hime?"

Tsunade just walked over to him before prying him out the wall then started to shake him violently while yelling at him. "You know damn well why I'm mad you Perverted toad. I saw that Music video of that song he and Gaara made. You turned My Little Naru-chan in to a god damn pervert!"

"Wait Tsu-hime Naruto's not a pervert." Jiraiya said trying to get himself out of trouble. "The kid was bored so he and that Gaara kid started to come up with some song Ideas for fun. But then fun became professional for the two."

Tsunade stopped shaking Jiraiya to death to listen wait he had said. "Wait let me get this straight he made that song because he was bored?" Jiraiya just nodded before Tsunade started speaking again. "Why is he creating songs when he should be training? For a matter of fact why was he bored in the first place when he could be training like should have been?" Jiraiya looked sheepish when she said which made her narrow her eyes. "You have been training him right Jiraiya?" She asked in a very deadly voice.

"Um that's just the thing Hime he's learned everything I could teach him for about the first year of his training."

"Then what has he been learning this year?" she questioned.

"Well that's just it he's just been making songs with Gaara."

Tsunade was deathly quiet and was staring at him with a very intense look which was making him feel uncomfortable. That's when Tsunade began to crack her knuckles before balling her hand into a fist. But before she could hit him, Jiraiya began to speak again.

"Wait before you pound me into the ground there's a reason I'm here." He said trying to buy himself some extra time before dying.

"What's that then Jiraiya?" She asked in a very deadly tone if she didn't like what he was going to say she was going to kill him.

"I need every Suiton and Katon Jutsu Scrolls we have in Konoha and Naruto Needs your help."

That made stop in her place. "Why do you need those scrolls and why does Naruto need me?"

Jiraiya just sighed in relief that he was safe (For now) before he began to talk again. "Well I'm going to write all of them down so Naruto can learn them and Naruto needs your help with a new music video he and Gaara are making." Tsunade could only nod her head for she understood why he would need the scrolls but why Naruto would need her help with a music video she had no idea.

"Fine I'll get the scrolls so you can copy them down." She said before continuing. "And as for Naruto needing my help I'll see what I can do." Jiraiya just nodded his head before walking over to the Plasma TV in her office and turning it on. Tsunade just looked at with a raised eyebrow before talking. "What are you doing Jiraiya?"

"Naruto and Gaara are going to be on soon with a new song. So you might want to call his friends and tell them to come here to see it."

Tsunade just nodded her head before she called her secretary call for teams 7-10 and the two Suna Nin. It took about twenty minutes for them to get to the office.

"Now that everyone here it seems Naruto and Gaara made another music video which should be on soon." Tsunade said as if answering their entire question as to why they were there.

"It better not be perverted like the last one was." Said Sakura who looked pissed just thinking about the video.

Kankuro looked at her as if she was Stupid. "Are you kidding that was such a badass song." Kiba just nodded his head before laughing just thinking about the song. When he had gotten home that day he could hear him mother and sister laughing in the next room. So when he went to go check on them he saw they were also watching the video as well.

"Shh everyone it's on." Jiraiya said before pointing to the TV.

**XXX (TV) XXX**

A TV appeared with Jiraiya's head before he started to talk

[Jiraiya]

Hey, I'm Jiraiya no Gama and this is...

The Creep.

The scene then switches to Naruto and Gaara in a club creeping up two some girls while wearing identical suits with grey ties. They also had their hair slicked to the left of the heads and they also had what looked like pencil mustaches.

[Naruto/Gaara]

When you're out in the club and you see a fly girl!

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

And if you wanna make friends at the ATM!

Do the Creep! (Hoo!)

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

[Naruto]

Well, we got a new dance so get up on your feet!

It's real easy to do, and it's called 'The Creep'!

Let your hands flap around like a Marionette!

Pop your knees up and down, sh-sh-shaking your neck!

[Gaara]

Now pull your waistband up like you expectin' a flood!

And slick your hair down flat like it was covered in mud!

Trim up your pencil mustache and pop them peepers!

Put this in your speakers; you a certified creeper!

Naruto and Gaara are then seen at beach walking up two a woman that looked like she was sun bathing. The scene after that showed the two sitting in a tree watching a woman walk out of the bathroom.

[Naruto/Gaara]

When you see a country peach, laying out at the beach!

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

And when a fine PYT walks in front of your tree!

Do the Creep! (Hoo!)

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

[Naruto]

I was six years old when I started creepin'!

My parents took it to their room and I started peepin'!

You can't imagine their surprise when they lifted their heads!

And saw my little ass creepin' at the foot of the bed!

[Gaara]

Yeah they knew I was a creep, since the day I was born!

Poppin' out my momma like some kettle corn!

Yeah the doctor caught my head and he started freakin'!

'Cause I came out clean - and I came out creepin'!

[Naruto/Gaara]

Karin,

Karin,

Karin, Karin, Karin

Karin!

The next scene showed a girl with red and wearing the same cloths a Naruto and Gaara walking into locker before closing. The room the girl was in began to fill with attractive men who began take off their shirts.

[Karin]

When I was a girl, I creeped in the boys' locker room!

Hide deep inside - it was my little creep stalker room!

As they disrobed, I was oogling and oggling!

Little did they know, that for me, they were modeling!

And I would laugh, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha!

And they would dance,

[Naruto/Gaara]

La-la-la-la-la-la-la la!

[Karin]

So pop-pop-pop your peeper!

And tweak out your sneakers!

Don't sleep, come on get your Creep on with me!

[Naruto/Gaara]

Go on, get to sweatin' off a bride at her wedding!

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

And do the Creep! (Hah!)

[Karin]

And when you sneak into a wake, and you see a beefcake!

Do the Creep! (Hoo!)

And do the Creep! (Hah!)

[Naruto/Gaara]

And when the judge is a hottie and you can't control your body!

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

[Karin]

So, get your knees flexin, and your arms T-rexin'!

[Naruto/Gaara/Karin]

And Creep! (Hoo!)

Do the Creep! (Hah!)

A TV then appeared with Jiraiya's head in it.

[Jiraiya]

And don't forget to smile!

**XXX (Konoha) XXX**

Kankuro and Kiba were on the ground holding their sides laughing like maniacs. Tsunade was Strangling Jiraiya while yelling he did turn Naruto it to a Pervert. Everyone else was just watching Tsunade kill Jiraiya before they heard a sound from the TV.

"Hey is this thing on?" A voice rang out. Everyone including Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to the TV and were surprised to see Naruto and Gaara on their.

"It Is Uzumaki!" Gaara said

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto said to his partner who just nodded. "Hey there elemental Nation Naruto Uzumaki here with my friend Gaara no Sabaku." The camera then turned to Gaara who just gave a nodded before it turned back to Naruto. "Now I know a lot of people out there think Gaara and I are perverts well I'm just going to say that's all bullshit. We made this video to make fun of my Sensei and the Biggest Super Pervert in the World. That's right I'm talking about Jiraiya of the Sannin. That perverted old bastard was supposed to be training but ditches me go look at women in hot springs for his so called research. So as a request to every civilian and shinobi out I want you all to start calling that old bastard Ero-sennin from now on. Put that in your bingo books if you can too. So with that said Ja Ne."

And after that the TV Screen went blank. Everyone looked towards Jiraiya who was wide eyed from what Naruto had just told all the Nations.

A loud cry then filled the streets of Konoha.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

The end

**AN: Ah that was fun to make. Now I was being serious that I need a beta and someone to help me With ****the Black XAntibody Tamers. ****So if you want just message me please. Also please review. With That I'm out so JA NE!**

**WHEN I FIRST HEARD THESE SONGS I LOLED BUT WHEN I SAW THESE TWO CHAPTERS I LOLLED HARDER WELL NEXT IS MY OWN CHAPTER!**


End file.
